1. Field
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of providing an image captured by using the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image is captured by using a digital photographing apparatus, the digital photographing apparatus can store the captured image and position information about the captured image.
When the image stored in the digital photographing apparatus is displayed, the position information about the captured image may also be displayed. In this regard, a user can check where the displayed image was captured, by using the displayed position information.